Everybody's Business
by AbcEasyAs123
Summary: Castle and Beckett are together but nobody knows, not yet anyway. Ryan stumbles across a magazine with the title: More Than Just a Man and His Muse! - Better story than summary, and of course, Caskett! Please read, much appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**An: My first Castle Fanfic, sorry if its not brilliant!  
**

**Not too sure where this is set in terms of the series, just a random fic that I hope you all like (:**

**Summary:** Castle and Beckett are together but nobody knows, not yet anyway. Ryan stumbles across a magazine with the title: More Than Just a Man and His Muse!

* * *

Katherine Beckett sat at her desk staring at her computer screen. She wasn't looking at anything as her mind was elsewhere, thinking about the night before.

Rick had had the loft all to himself and had invited her round for a romantic dinner. And yes, it was amazingly romantic. As soon as she stepped into his loft, she caught sight of the millions of candles everywhere and the dimmed lights. There was a table set out for two with red table cloth laid over it and a candle placed in the middle.

The dinner plates were out and there was a luxurious smell wafting around the room. "I made dinner" he beamed proudly, taking off her coat when she walked in and hanging it up.

Kate was lost for words.

"Wow, this is just...wow" she said looking around,he'd even hung little lights above where they were dining.

"This is the nicest thing anyone's done for me, ever!" she said finally, tearing up a little.

Rick smiled at her and brought his lips down upon hers. Her arms found their way round his neck and his rested on her waist.

"Thank you" she said after they pulled away, a little breathless, resting her forehead on his.

"You're most certainly welcome" he breathed back.

Dinner was wonderful and they talked together for hours.

Unfortunately the night had to come to an end as they both needed to be up and at work tomorrow. Rick walked Kate to her car and gave her a small goodbye kiss. The goodbye kiss lasted a lot longer and was a lot more passionate than either had expected and by the end of it, Kate was sandwiched between her car and Rick.

"Wow" she breathed after their heavy make out session.

"Now don't you wish we could do that at work" he smiled down at her and kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow, beautiful" he said and started to walk back to his loft.

Kate let out a breath and sighed contently as she got in her car she smiled to herself and drove home happily.

Kate now sat at her desk, stuck at work and wouldn't be able to kiss Rick for a long, long time. She sat there, still staring at her screen, thinking of the kiss.

"Haha, check this out" Ryan whispered to Esposito chuckling to himself, his look focused on Beckett.

Esposito followed his gaze and smirked, then gracefully walked over to Beckett.

"Yo Beckett" he said when he realized she hadn't noticed him walk up to her desk, she snapped out of her trance and looked up at him.

"Were you just smiling to yourself?" He asked, that smirk still tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"What? No" Beckett answered, her face turning red.

"Ah ha" Esposito said amused but clearly not convinced.

He shot a look back at Ryan who just shrugged so he went back to finish some paper work.

_Great_. Beckett thought, _just what I needed to get caught thinking about Rick. Where is he anyway?_

Just when Kate had got her red face to return back to normal colour, Rick sauntered in, two coffees in hand, and her face went back to red all over again. And not unnoticed by Esposito and Ryan who shot a glance at each other.

"She was _so_ thinking about Castle" Esposito leaned over and whispered to Ryan. "Yep, look how red she's gone!" He smirked back.

"Morning" Castle smiled, placing her coffee down on her desk.

"Morning" she replied dreamily, then coughed suddenly, needing to be professional.

She was usually good at it, but not today. The way he stood there smiling at her in all his perfection, the way his smile reached his eyes and how his scent filled the entire room.

"Right, we haven't got a case yet so we're just finishing off some paper work" she gestured to Ryan and Esposito.

"Want to help?" She asked though she knew the answer.

"I'll pass" he said smirking, then sat down in his chair next to Beckett's desk.

"Beckett?" Ryan said as he approached her desk, she looked up at him and smiled for him to continue.

"Since we haven't got a real case, could I maybe pop out for a half an hour? Wanted to meet up with Jenny" he stood there, slightly wincing at her expected 'no' response but it didn't seem to come.

"Yeah of course" she smiled brightly at him, "if I need you for anything I'll call" she returned back to her paper work.

"Ah okay, thanks" he said happily, then grabbed his jacket and strode out the room, smiling. Esposito snorted and rolled his eyes.

Ryan and Jenny had a small coffee break at one of her favorite cafes and just enjoyed each other's company. The half hour went by too quickly in Ryan's opinion but he was glad he got to see her today, he was also thankful that Beckett was in a great mood, otherwise she wouldn't have let him go.

On the walk back to the precinct, some guy shoved a magazine in Ryan chest, startling him a little and nearly making his spill his coffee.

"All the latest gossip!" he called out, shoving more magazines in other people's faces as they passed by.

Ryan rolled his eyes and looked at the magazine while continuing to walk.

Once he saw the front cover he spat out his coffee.

Unfortunately he did that on another person walking by who turned around to glare at him.

"I'm so sorry" he spluttered, starting to have a coughing fit. The man glared at him once more then carried on walking. After Ryan's not so subtle reaction to the front page, he ditched his coffee, clutched onto the magazine and started to run the little way it was to the precinct.

The elevator ride was taking far too long and Ryan, to the annoyance of everyone else in the elevator, kept fidgeting and moving around. Once the door opened he ran straight to Esposito.

Beckett was still at her desk with Castle right beside her, he'd moved his chair next to hers and had his head propped up by his hands. All three of them looked up at the out of breath Ryan who was now bent over and resting his hands on his knees.

"Need...to talk...to you...now!" He panted between breaths, looking at Esposito who was giving him a very strange look.

"You okay?" Beckett asked, also giving him a strange look.

"Yeah, yeah...fine" he said, his breath returning to him.

He regretted deeply his choice in running up here. Ryan tugged on Esposito's arm and he followed him to one of the rooms behind the one way glass and closed the door.

Rick and Kate just looked at each other, puzzled. Rick then forgot about the boys and rested his head back on his hands, gazing up at Kate.

"You know I can't concentrate when you're looking at me like that" Kate said, her gaze fixed on the computer screen ahead of her.

"But it's just so hard not to" he replied, making her blush way too much.

She smiled that adorable smile that Rick loved so much.

"So wish I could kiss you right now" she sighed.

"It's 11:00 now" Rick said reading his watch. "We could get lunch about 1:00" he smiled at her, waiting for an answer.

Kate looked around the precinct. Everyone was going about their usual business just like nothing was different.

"Love to!" she replied, returning his smile.

"Bro, what the hell was all that about?" Ryan didn't speak but simply handed his partner the magazine.

"No way!" Esposito said with an incredulous gasp. He stared at the magazine in shock.

"Is this serious?" He asked, still shocked by the front cover of the magazine.

"Dead serious. Photographs don't lie" Ryan and Esposito couldn't take their eyes away from the magazine.

Right there, smack down in the middle, was a picture of Castle and Beckett, hot and heavy kissing, with the title: **More Than Just a Man and His Muse!** In the corner it said in a circle 'turn to page 3' and the pair did so. On pages 3 and 4 there was a double page spread with 7 photos of Castle and Beckett kissing, each one different. Esposito read a paragraph while Ryan was too shocked to even speak.

"'The writer and his muse.'" Esposito began,

"'Katherine Beckett and Richard Castle were seen in a hot and heavy make out session after a source said they'd seen them go up to his loft apartment at around 7:00pm. The pictures were taken at around 10:30pm when Miss Beckett was seen walking to her car with Mr. Castle. Will she be the new Mrs. Castle? Only time will tell'"

Once Esposito had finished reading the paragraph he looked up at his best friend.

"Now what?" He asked, glancing again at the pages.

"Now the fun begins!" Ryan smirked.

* * *

**An: I don't know whether to continue this or not. If you think I should, please give me some ideas, I honestly don't know where to go with this! Thank you so much x**


	2. Planning

**An: Thanks so much for the reviews, they make writing so much more fun! Didn't expect to get a big response. I'm really grateful for the advise and ideas I got from everyone, it really does help. Also wanted to say a thank you to for giving me ideas for this chapter! **

**Ch****apter 2: Planning**

* * *

The first thing was to make sure Castle and Beckett didn't see the same magazine that Ryan had seen. Ryan and Esposito made a trip back towards where Ryan had had coffee with Jenny and found the man giving out magazines.

They questioned him about how many copies he'd given out, who would know about it.

"Everyone" the man replied, puffing out his chest.

The man was short and stumpy, with a hat which looked like a farmers. Esposito and Ryan gave each other uneasy glances. If everyone found out, it would definitely not be as fun.

"Did it all myself!" The man looked proud, but Esposito looked back at him and frowned.

"Hold on, what do you mean, did it yourself?" The round man suddenly looked embarrassed and his cheeks faded into a light shade of pink.

Both detectives were eyeing him carefully, waiting for him to answer.

"Well...I...um" the man stuttered, then coughed to clear his throat.

"I made the magazine, myself" he said, his posture slouching a little.

"What? You mean it's not real?" Ryan sounded excited and a smile spread across his face.

It was cleared once Esposito shoved him to make him stop, he'd clearly offended the man with his outburst of happiness.

"Sorry" Ryan mumbled.

"I mean, the magazine isn't..." He didn't know how to put it without sounding mean.

"Fine!" The man grumbled. "It isn't real no, but, one day it will be! I'll be rich and famous because of them!" He said, more trying to reassure himself than anything else. Esposito remembered all the articles when he flipped through the pages.

"So, did you write it all yourself?"

"Yes"

"So you were the one who took the pictures?"

"Well, yes. But no one else needs to know that"

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to stop giving these out" Ryan said to the man, who looked clearly put out by that fact.

Before he began to protest Esposito cut in,

"and remember, we are police officers from NYPD" the man backed down, albeit reluctantly, and told him he wouldn't sell anymore.

"We'll also have to take these off your hands" Ryan said, gesturing to the small pile of about 10 magazines.

By the time they got back, it was almost 1:00. They walked in together, both looked at Castle and Beckett (whose chairs had got closer together since they last saw them) and smiled knowingly at each other.

"Lunch?" Castle asked Beckett as he began to slowly stand up.

Ryan jumped at the perfect opportunity that announced itself, how could he not.

"Ah man that sounds good, I'm starving." Ryan butted in, finding it very difficult to keep a straight face.

"Umm..." Castle began as he looked at Beckett who was in mid position of getting out of her chair.

She looked back at him and gave him an 'I don't know what to do face'

"Hey Javi, we're all going out for lunch, 'wanna come?"

Ryan interrupted, turning his backs to the couple who looked lost at what to do next.

Once his back was turned, Ryan licked his lips and pressed them tightly together so he wouldn't laugh. Esposito smirked and got his jacket off the back of his chair, standing up.

"Sounds good to me bro, I'm starving!"

"Exactly what I said" Ryan smiled as he turned around to Castle and Beckett, who looked like the two most awkward people in the world right now. Still smiling, Ryan asked

"So where we going then?" He rubbed his hands together like any evil person would when a plan was going their way.

Castle chose any random café that was close to the precinct so that this little lunch gathering would be over quickly. It was about a 10 minute walk from the precinct which Castle and Beckett would have preferred to be in silence. But not while Ryan and Esposito were around. Beckett and Castle walked side by side and chatted about anything appropriate while their two detective friends were around, able to listen in. They really had no idea. Ryan and Esposito walked behind them and every now and then, each one would nestle themselves between the Castle and Beckett to ask a random and irrelevant question that had been 'bugging them all day'.

Rick practically sighed when they reached the café. This was supposed to be his chance to get away with Kate for at least a half hour. How he'd ended up going with Espo and Ryan he had no idea.

The three detectives and the novelist made their way to an empty booth. Beckett sat down and scooted to the end against the wall. Ryan shot Esposito a glance and he nearly tripped over his feet in order to sit next to her first. Castle coughed slightly and sat in the seat opposite Kate, against the wall. He looked at Kate who just shrugged in response.

Ryan happily took his seat next to Castle and they all waited in silence for someone to take their order. A boy around 17 walked over to the booth to take everyone's order but frowned a little as he looked at each one to take their order. He could clearly feel the awkwardness and wanted to get away as quick as possible.

After what had seemed like forever once the boy had gone, Esposito spoke up.

"So Castle, Ryan was telling me earlier that Jenny has some hot friends she could set us up with, if you're interested?" Ryan smirked while Esposito feigned innocence, waiting for his response.

"I...um..." Castle began and looked at Kate uneasily.

Kate was just curious about what he was going to say next and raised an eyebrow. Ryan and Esposito were also eager to hear his answer, but they both had to put on a frown, as if to wonder what was taking him so long to answer.

"I'd...love to?" Rick panicked.

To Ryan and Esposito it was supposed to sound genuine, for Kate it was more like him waiting for her reaction.

Clearly, Kate did not like that response because she stomped on his foot with her heel as discreetly as she could and Rick audibly yelped. He tried to cover it over by coughing but his attempt had the partners pressing their lips together to stop themselves laughing.

"I'd love to, but," Castle corrected himself, glancing at Kate.

"But what?" Ryan interrupted.

"Yeah common bro, it'll just be like a blind date."

"Yeah Castle, and all of Jenny's friends are super hot. Which I am allowed to say since I'm such a loyal boyfriend" he added sheepishly when he got looks from all three of them.

"It's not like you've got plans with anyone else" Esposito said looking back at Castle and fighting the amusement with was threatening to spill across his face.

"Sorry guys, going to have to decline."

Before Ryan or Esposito could get any more from him, the boy walked up to their table carrying their orders on four trays. He looked like he was having difficulty so Ryan stood up and helped him put the trays into the table. The boy nodded in thanks and walked swiftly away.

"Aww, aren't you so sweet!" Esposito laughed as Ryan sat back down.

"It's called being nice Javi" Ryan retorted but Esposito just rolled his eyes.

"Well I thought it was sweet" Beckett said smiling at Ryan, who then grinned at Esposito as if they were trying to compete to see who 'mum' agreed with, and he'd just won.

They all ate in silence. Kate suddenly felt bad for stomping on Rick's foot and moved her leg to rub up against his.

Ryan suddenly frowned at his lunch and looked opposite at his partner. Esposito was too busy enjoying his food to acknowledge him, so Ryan moved his gaze to the left, to see Beckett looking at Castle. Kate was twirling her salad around with her fork, waiting for Rick to look up at her, which he didn't.

Ryan put his elbows on the table and laced his fingers together, he sat with a smug expression and almost felt sympathy for her. He knew it was Castle's leg she was intending to stoke with her own.

Any second now.

And then she felt someone staring at her. Ryan. An awful feeling dawned on her and Ryan would describe her face as one of shock or horror. She immediately stopped rubbing her leg against Ryan's and stared down at her food, her face now the same colour as the tomatoes in her salad.

Neither Castle nor Esposito noticed this so they both kept quiet. Kate had never felt so hot and bothered in her entire life. She had just spent the past five minutes rubbing her leg against Ryan, and having him watch her, no doubt wondering what the hell she was doing. She'd never felt so embarrassed.

"I'll be back in a moment" Kate said as she stood up.

Esposito also stood up to let her get out of the booth. Rick looked up at her puzzled, wondering why she looked so flustered. He looked towards Espo who also looked just as puzzled, then at Ryan who was trying to stifle a laugh.

Once Kate was back from the rest room, trying to make her face turn back to normal colour the second time that day, she decided it was time to head back. She genuinely hoped there was a murder to solve.

"Common guys, we better be heading back" She said once she returned.

While she was elsewhere, the boy had come back with the bill. Beckett absentmindedly pulled out her wallet just as a force of habit but her hand was covered by Rick's. She looked up and got lost in his beautiful blue eyes.

"I've got it" he said and smiled as his thumb traced soothing patterns into the back of her hand.

Esposito not so discreetly coughed and the couple broke away from each other. Castle paid in cash and left a generous tip before all four of them made their way out of the cafe, Castle limping slightly because of his foot. Ryan and Esposito pulled back on their walk back to the precinct.

"Well that was fun" Esposito said to Ryan when Castle and Beckett weren't in earshot.

"Yep, I can't believe how they've been hiding this from us, it's so obvious it's actually painful to watch!"

Esposito laughed as they made their way into the elevator.

"What's so funny?" Castle and Beckett said simultaneously, then looked at each other and smiled brightly.

"You're right," Esposito leaned in and whispered to Ryan. "It is painful!"


End file.
